House Black Rising
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: When you have a childhood filled with neglect and lack of love, you would've obviously fallen prey to the possibility of getting your parents back, hoping to be loved. Even if your father is the most powerful and dangerous dark wizard of all time and your mother being his most loyal, frantic follower. But what if that were not the case and you were raised with love?
1. To Be Loved

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own the characters of Harry Potter or of any thing JKR has made. I am so not her and just playing in her sandbox as it were. This is for fun and fun only._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Summary: : When you have a childhood filled with neglect and lack of love, you would've obviously fallen prey to the possibility of getting your parents back, hoping to be loved. Even if your father is the most powerful and dangerous dark wizard of all time and your mother being his most loyal, frantic follower._

_So Ebony Sword (very cool name btw) gave out the following challenge and I want to try my hand at it:_

_Description: little Delphi gets adopted, is given love growing up, and doesn't suffer the fate she did in canon._

_Rules of Challenge:_

_1\. __No Draco/Harry (done)_

_2\. __No Sirius/Remus (done)_

_Ideas for the story: _

_1\. __Again, crossovers are optional (like Harry can transport her to another dimension to be raised by another family, and maybe he can teach her magic when the time is right. Maybe make Delphi related through a family ritual). Yes she is related to Harry._

_2\. __Delphini does not have to know about her parents. (she will know)_

_So on with the story._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter One:

January 2nd 2022: Rosewood Cottage

Delphi headed home to her parents, it was the weekend and she was curious as to what her parents had for her. She came into the house and found them in the library. This was a popular spot for the family to be in, and it put her at ease. So many good memories were here, of a loving family, of how she was treated as family her whole life. How her parents understood and got her. She took a seat on her favorite wing back chair and saw her parents in front of her, on a small table was a letter.

"When I found you, I had done so via a letter." Harry began.

"Yes, I know that part." Delphi said, "someone gave you the letter but you could not tell me until the time was right."

"No we could not." Ginny said, "you see we did not believe it until we got it."

"Read the letter, it will explain things to you. " Harry said.

Delphi sat down and started to read. This was years coming and Delphi was about to find out her past and what had led her parents to adopt and raise her. Before she started to read she thought back on her happy life and mostly on a happy summer so long ago...

The Burrow June 2008:

Delphi Harriet Potter was a pretty little girl. She was only elven and it was clear she was going to be a heart breaker when she was older. She had masses of curly black hair, a heart shaped face dominated by violet eyes. She was clad in jeans, tee shirt and trainers at the moment and was chasing her younger cousin, Theodore "Teddy" Lupin who was laughing as she came after him, his blue hair a mess. She might be a year older than him but that did not mean she was not going to take him down if she had to. Ginny was inside nursing the newest member of the family, little Lily Luna Potter, her older brothers, James Sirius at four and Albus Fleamont at two were busy playing under the watch of Fleur.

"I am going to drown you in the pond!" Delphi said tackling Teddy, "how dare you hide my book!"

"I would get it for her." Ron, one of their red haired uncles said walking up, "not smart to take her book."

"I was joking, and I put it back." Teddy said, "besides why was she reading something boring?"

"Medical texts are not boring!" Delphi said getting up, "they help me learn how to take you apart piece by piece and put you back together."

"Right, Teddy, Delphi is a girl and it is wise not to upset them." Ron said, "come on, dinner is ready."

The burrow had expanded and as such it was no longer a tall building, a magical skyscraper would be noticed out here and instead it was now built like a burrow. There were homes connected to each other buried partly underground for the growing family. A great hall was were the family could gather, and this was where Ron led the children. There were several tables in the tall large space and Delphi headed to where her mum and dad were. Harry Potter had black hair like her, but his looked like he had just come in from a storm and he had green eyes and glasses. Her mom had flaming red hair, a round face and full figure. The children had their fathers hair and eyes but looked like their mother. A stocky man with blond hair and beard clad much as Harry in jeans and button up shirt sat by him. Delphi grinned and ran up to him.

"Uncle Dudley!" She said hugging him, he was mostly muggle in that he do everything magical but use a wand. "I was not expecting you!"

"I had to come, see my favorite nieces." Dudley said.

"Well, Lily is sleeping." Delphi replied, "mum just finished feeding her, she eats a lot."

"How is your mum?" Harry asked.

"Fine, you know her, since dad died, well she seems lost, still sees me as a little boy."

Dudley had grown up, since the Dementors had shown him what a rotten person he was, he had changed. He had gone to university and got a doctorate in phycology. He helped abused children find good homes and helped them transition into permanent homes. He was married now and had his first child soon before Lily was born. Robert Dudley was a fine baby and though a bit demanding he was going to turn out fine. Pansy was a good mother and took good care of their child. Molly came she still cooked and though she had help it was clear she was in charge of the large kitchens and the cooks understood and respected that. Then again they were house elves Hermione had rescued and the three elves loved the Weasley-Potter-Lupin clan.

"So looking forward to Hogwarts?" Harry asked Delphi.

"Yes, but you know what house I am going to, how can you be okay with it?" Delphi replied.

"Because it is you, I mean you belong there, perhaps you can make it a good place." Ron said walking over.

"Who are you and what did you do with Ron?" Harry asked half joking.

"I grew up." Ron said, "besides Delphi is the light that house needs, and she will bring it back from the brink."

Delphi was still awed that anyone could show her so much love. She knew who her birth parents had been, last year Harry had sat her down and told her. What was more everyone but the children here knew and instead of hating her, they gave her love, and treated her as family. She knew who her true family was and it was not Voldemort or Bellatrix. If they came here today she would not go with them, they had her to create a weapon, nothing more. Delphi was no weapon and she was not going to be one, she was going to be a healer and not let the dark thoughts get to her. She knew that who she was blood related to effected her, there was a darkness in her, but then Harry and Ginny understood and were there for her. They knew the darkness and helped her conquer it.

She smiled as she recalled the letter she had got and the fact she was going to Hogwarts soon. If she was sorted to where she thought, her head of house was going to be great. Professor Slughorn had really retired and professor Sinstra would be her head of house. Hogwarts had been rebuilt and the houses shuffled around, this was not uncommon, this had happened twice before and so now, all the houses were housed in the towers, (there were ten major towers). The Slytherin common rooms and the Hufflepuff were used for other things as the school had needed the rebuilding and restructure as there was a lot of dark magic that had seeped into the school that had to be cleansed. James sat by Delphi who helped cut up his food as needed, he was becoming a big boy so he was able to cut up his vegetables and potatoes but still need help with his meat.

"You will like Hogwarts, she has changed, but for the better." Harry said, "no more dungeon classrooms or common rooms. In fact with the dwarves living down there the school is very secure."

"Yes, we have dwarves in Beauxbatons." Fleur said, "they live in halls below the school, we were ever so surprised you did not do this. Goblins refused and are good for money."

"Yes and tricks." Harry said remembering the whole non escape from the bank and the goblins enjoying making a fool of him. "I don't like them, sure they are honorable but only to the contract."

"I did warn you." Bill said, the scars on his face were all but gone, muggle laser surgery had really helped in that regard, "still they are not like they once were, ever read the Lord of the Rings."

"Love it", several of the children said.

"Well, they were like that until about 1500 years ago, decided that banking and money was better than killing, though that could be because of the fact that only a thousand survived the great goblin war." Bill said, "anyway they are not to be taken lightly and never, never go back on your word with the goblins, could start a revolt."

"I will remember that." Delphi said.

Teddy made a face, he really did, he turned his nose to a dog and his hair black with white spots and barked. Delphi glared at him and turned her hair purple. She was not a full metamorphmagus but she could change her hair color. Harry could change the length of his hair only and had never needed a haircut since childhood and he did not need to shave either, though he had grown a beard once just for fun only to have it vanish when he got upset at something. Delphi turned her hair back liking the black locks, her natural color was blond and she did not like it so had her hair black or on the rare occasion purple.

She did have one wish this year, she wished Teddy started with her, she was not sure how she was going to do things without her cousin with her. They were as close as they could get, he annoyed her at times but mostly she loved him and they were family. Family stuck together and did not have to be blood. After all look at who was part of her blood? Two very evil people had sired her and she was not going to give into evil herself, ever.

_So the Challenge is started and Delphi knows who her birth parents are. Yes Harry and Ginny are perfect parents for her and yes the other adults do not want her turning out like either of her birth parents. They love her, no matter what she is their family._

_Anyway, do review!_


	2. The Sorting

Chapter Two:

Hogwarts September 2008:

There are things one will remember for the rest of their lives, milestones that will stick out. For Delphi stepping of the train with her new friends, Martha Flint, Rosemary Jones and Eva Stone, the first sight of Hogwarts was one of those things. They had got off at the station which was now at the edge of the large town of Hogsmeade which housed ten thousand magical people in tall medieval looking townhomes. Then walked a paved yellow brick path lit with glow-globes down to the lake and a to the boats there. Hagrid, with a wave of his wand had them headed to the school and Delphi nearly wept at the beauty of the castle.

It had undergone major renovations after the war. There had been three of these in her long history as was only natural and this one was done to unite the houses. All houses were at the top of the school and each had a tower that housed their common room, not the students as had been the case in her parents days. They had dorm rooms that housed four people each and were decorated in the colors of the house. At meal times they would sit at smaller round tables scattered around the hall and only sit at the long tables during feasts such as the opening ceremony. Dwarves provided security once more (they had done so before but sometime in the 17thcentury they were removed) and lived in the spaces below the school that had been used for student space. Only the kitchens were still there with happy healthy house elves working there.

They came to the dock where the boats landed and headed up a long winding stair to the school above. Hagrid gave three knocks on the door and it was opened by a tall dark skinned women clad in a beautiful gown of emerald green. She bowed the children in and led them to a small chamber where this small class of only thirty five fit well. She spoke of the houses, how they would be like family but gave a warning to not turn their backs on the others houses, they were family too and though different they too deserved respect. They had to be united or they would fall as before. Delphi had read _Hogwarts a History_and _A Guide to the Magical World_along with _Politics and You_so she had an idea what to expect. She knew why first and second years were dressed differently, instead of the black skirts, kilts or trousers and black jumpers, they wore grey and were allowed grey or white tights or stockings for girls in skirts and boys in kilts (underwear not optional). They were the newest as magical users and were to be protected.

After a time they were lead into the great hall, which was as beautiful as anything Delphi could have dreamed of. She felt the castle embrace her and she smiled, the centuries of needless charms and such had been removed and the castle was awake once more. She looked up at the head table and saw the headmistress, her grey hair tied back in a bun clad in green much as Harry said she would. There was Sprout and Flitwick and Sinstra and dear uncle, er professor Longbottom up there as the heads of houses. Blaise Zabini was the potions master, Hooch still was the flying instructor, Hagrid was the care of magical creatures teacher and so on. She saw Lucius Malfoy here, clad in expensive robes but the collar he now wore showed his status as a man on probation for life. He was required to teach muggle studies and as part of that he had to go into the muggle world each summer and live as one. Failure to do so would result in his being executed and his family disgraced far more than they already were. The hat sang and Delphi listened her jaw dropped, that had to be professor Longbottom's doing, it just had to.

_When Hogwarts' founders Snuffed It at the start of the millennium,_

_Their rivalries and foibles didn't cross the Lethe's banks with them;_

_For Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and Slytherin and Gryffindor_

_Bequeathed me their authority to pick the House you're suited for._

"_Let other schools set entry tests and quiz your personality,_

_A__Sorting Hat__gets access to your innermost reality._

_Your aptitudes and certitudes and psychoanalytical_

_Complexities will indicate which path will prove so critical._

"_Now Gryffindors are fêted for persistent feats of bravery,_

_And Righting every Wrong from Third-World Debt to House-elf Slavery._

_They'll throw you in the thick of fine adventures that should not missed_

_If you can stick their heartiness and aren't too individualist._

"_The Hufflepuffs are loyal, fair, hardworking and meticulous,_

_Which makes up for the fact that Helga's surname was ridiculous._

_You'd never cheat or take short cuts for laziness is criminal,_

_An excellent philosophy when praise you win is minimal._

"_The wise Rowena Ravenclaw creamed off the intellectual,_

_The scholarly, the witty and profoundly ineffectual,_

_Whose credo__"Cogitamus ergo sumus"__makes the best hot air -_

_And if you didn't get all that, don't panic, I won't put you there._

"_The virtues of the Serpent's house are swathed in deepest mystery,_

_But only slaves to simpleness would shun its chequered history,_

_With drive that sends you far in life and calculating brilliance-_

_A Slytherin, for good or ill, will make the greatest diff-er-ence._

"_But now my tender audience I'm sure that you have heard enough_

_Of Slytherin and Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and Hufflepuff,_

_My job's to get you Sorted and I'll brook no bribes or threats or tears,_

_Just put me on and trust me – I've been doing this a thousand years._

_Delphi wanted to laugh as did many of those here, she watched as her fellow students were sorted and finally it was her turn. She was sorted exactly where she knew she would get sorted and was cheered on by her new friends. Martha Flint, Eva Stone and Rosemary Jones followed her into Slytherin. They enjoyed the feast and the comradeship that would last them a life time. Finally full and happy they were lead by prefects up several flights of stairs, to a painting of Merlin, gave the password and were soon in ther own dorm room hung with Emerald curtains around the beds and Emerald blankets and sliver sheets. Delphi took a shower, got into night clothes and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She dreamed of a tall man with red eyes stating she needed to take over the world, she told him know and when she woke the next morning she did not remember the dream._

_The sorting song is most defiantly not mine. It belongs to Textualsphinx and a lovely fiction called A Decoding of the Heart - Severus' Sorting song. I could not have done this without her). As with her fiction the sorting hat did not write the song, Severus Snape did. In this story it was Neville who found it, never used and decided to have a bit of fun._

_So do review please, it is how I get paid._


	3. The Headmistress

Chapter Three:

The first week was magical for Delphi, she had a magical map of Hogwarts like every first year and like every first year it showed her how to get from her common room to her classes, the library and great hall and to the other common rooms too. She found people did talk about her, but they spoke about how she was the adopted daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter. They were not cruel about it and understood she was a war orphan. She was sure they would not be too pleased to learn who's child she really was. Still she was happy and Slytherin was a great house, she was accepted and if any had thought about bullying they knew it was not worth it. Sure she got looks and there were a few unkind words, but for the most part she was having a great time here.

Delphi knew all about her parents, she had learned her bio-father had grown up in a poor but loving orphanage. Though it was poor it was no orphanage out of Charles Dickens at all. He was a cruel child and his caretakers did all they could to help him feel wanted and loved. They gave him his own room at a young age as he seemed to need that and tried their best to show they cared about him. When Dumbledore had come he had not left Tom on his own, everyone thought he had gone back to the orphanage year after year, this was not the case. Young Tom spent his time in the magical world and it was thought by all then he was a charming boy who would go far. Though he was not allowed to stay at the school over summer he did stay at the Hogshead, Aberforth liked the lad and allowed him to work for him. Yet in the end he became the worst dark lord probably ever.

Bellatrix had grown up in a good family, half the Blacks were good, the fact that Andromeda had got away with marrying a muggle born proved that. If her parents had wanted they could have forced her to marry who they wanted, they had not. Bellatrix had been a great student herself and once introduced to Voldemort as he was called by her husband had fallen in love with him. Her husband did not care, he didn't even love her nor did he like sex at all. So she became the dark lord's lover. This led, after she got out of prison to the birth of Delphi and by good chance, or providence to the loving parents she had now. Delphi was keenly aware of the darkness within and vowed to never let it master her, ever. She was not going to go the way of her birth parents even if she was tempted, and she had been.

At the end of the week she was called to the headmistress office and she had an idea what this was about. She knew McGonagall knew who she was, she had come over a few times and she hoped that now under her control at the school the headmistress would be kind. She gave the password snickers (what was it with muggle sweets and heads of Hogwarts?) and headed up the stairs. She came into the bright office where seated on a perch was Fawkes (he was part of the school and the familiar of any head master or mistress of the school) and took a seat before the headmistress. A cart with tea things rolled over to her and Delphi poured a cup of tea and took a shortbread biscuit to eat.

"How are you finding Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked.

"I love it, I heard it was different before, and it was changed after the war." Delphi replied, "she feels happy."

"She is, the work done was the best I think, I was not sure the houses should have changed location but I find it was a good thing." McGonagall said, "you do belong here, I want you to know that."

"My parents…"

"Are Harry and Ginny Potter." McGonagall said, "we are defined by as my father would say by what we do and that is what God will judge us on. Not by who we were born to, after all we are his children."

"Yes ma'am, I don't want to be evil, I just don't." Delphi said quietly, "I want to be good, to do good."

"Then be good, do good." McGonagall said, "it is harder for some, but possible. Tom Marvolo could have chosen good but he chose evil, that was his choice, Bellatrix could have chose good, but chose evil, that was her choice."

"I can chose good, that is my choice." Delphi said, "then that is what I will do."

The fireplace flared green and Delphi grinned and ran to hug Hermione, her most favorite aunt in the world. Hermione always got her books, or sweets and was always there for her. She was determined to care and love Delphi no matter who she was blood related to. So much hate and hurt had happened in the past and she was not going to add to it. In fact she was the second person to see Delphi after she was rescued and she took to the baby at once. She would "sneak" her out and take her to museums, libraries, and even the palace and castles all over. She had insisted that Delphi ben enrolled in muggle martial arts and in fact was here today to make sure that Delphi could still practice.

Hogwarts had muggle martial arts that all students had to take, no exceptions along with magical defense. The first and second years could not do much magical yet but they could defend themselves muggle style. Delphi was a black belt in Jeet Kune Do, the very style that Bruce Lee had made popular and was perfect for one such as her. She knew that someday she was going to come right up against her destiny but for now she could be a student and do student things and live her life. Interestingly enough watching the Star Wars ™ movies, most importantly episodes I, II and III had driven home to her how fragile her own grasp on good was. She knew how hard she would have to fight to not give into evil.

"Aunt Hermione!" Delphi said hugging her, "I missed you, you were gone so long!"

"I had work, the delegation went on very long, the American President is on his last months as president and has to get everything ready for the new one."

"Oh, they have elections every four years right?" Delphi asked, "and can only be president for two terms?"

"Yes, that is correct, anyway we had to get some things squared away with that and I am sorry I was not able to see you off."

"It is okay, I want to grow up and be like you, always saving the day." Delphi said.

"Well from paperwork at least." Hermione replied, "will you show me around? I have not been here since the remodel, I finished my last year as the school was being repaired and have not seen it since."

"Mom and dad did, they let me have a sneak peak." Delphi said, "they let me get away with everything, just as professor Snape says, I do talk to his portrait, he is very nice."

"Nice is not a word I would use with him." Hermione said.

"Well, he is helping me stay away from the darkness,." Delphi replied.

She led her aunt through the school chattering away to her, in French. Delphi could speak two other languages besides English, her primary school taught in a way that by the time the students left they were fluent in French and German. So Delphi and Hermione chattered away in French, then switched to German and finally back to English. By this time Delphi had showed all of the school she knew and they were at the great hall where Hermione was allowed to sit with the students. She was a war hero and well loved by all as she was kind, intelligent and could be a battleax when needed. After dinner she headed to the kitchens were free elves worked. Through her work and the fact the house elves had fought in the final battle, they were free, but still allowed to bond with a family in contract form as free people. As such they were now in uniforms.

"Hello how can we help you?" Winky, the head elf asked.

"How are things here?" Hermione replied.

"Very well, freedom is good, I gets to work and am good elf but free to work where I want and not in disgrace." Winky said and twirled around in her pretty but still practical light blue dress with starched white cap and apron, "I can look pretty here too."

"Well, you do work very hard and the castle is lovely." Hermione replied, "thank you for your hard work."

"Winky is honored mistress Hermione would be so kind." Winky said bowing.

When house elves were first freed there had been wailing from them, but the law was a good one. They could not be turned out from their jobs that they worked unless they wanted to be. So families who had abused their elves before found themselves with servants they had to pay and could not abuse as most elves stayed in the same homes their ancestors had. Things were not perfect but they were looking up for the little people. Instead of rags they wore livery and instead of kicks they got money. Delphi smiled, the world was a good place and she would not trade it for anything.

_Do review please, only way I get paid!_


	4. Black Heiress

Chapter Four:

Hogwarts Express: June 2015:

Delphi was happy, truly happy. Seven years had gone by so quickly. She had made many friends and had not made a single enemy. She steered clear of any dark arts and focused on her studies and doing all in her power to not be like her birth parents. She had Harry and Ginny and so many others in her family. When she felt down she could always go visit Fred and George Weasley-Prewett at their shop or at the Burrow. She loved to hear the tale of Fred the most.

Fred should have died, he thought he had died as did his family. But somehow he was here and he swore that it was professor Snape who saved him. He had lost the ability to walk without magical aid but he was alive and married to Angelica while George had married Alice and all were very happy. Fred and George talked most to her aside from her parents about darkness and how they had nearly been sucked into it. They told her how they stayed away and how turning their talents to jokes and a shop kept them on the straight and narrow. They even roped Ron into helping them run them and he was very happy overseeing the warehouse they used now with sixty employees to make their goods to send around the world.

Delphi had never been a prefect or head girl and she was glad. She would have been unhappy with that and her head of house and headmistress knew that. Her friends of course thought she should have been both but Delphi did not want that. Instead she studied very hard, learned all she could about life and her part in it and her destiny. She had heard a prophecy about her and believed she was to help the world and that was how she was to change it. She was still small, she had not reached her final growth spurt but was sure she would in the next year. She still looked so child-like at seventeen but was not really worried about that. The boys left her alone, though that could be due to them being afraid of her.

"So, you ready for the wide world out there?" Rosemary her very best friend asked.

"Yes, scared a bit but ready." Delphi replied.

"You are going to set the world on fire, Del." Martha said using her pet name for Delphi, "you will see."

Eva was not here, she had left England when her father got transferred to Japan for work. So Eva went with her family and loved Japan and wanted to stay there forever. So the four had become three and they were very good friends. Delphi got along with all the professors but Lucius Malfoy and the less she said about him the better. She did not like him at all and found his son dull, she did like Rosemary's family and Martha's and was going to be named the Black heiress in a few weeks time. Harry was the head of the Potter, Black and Fleamont families now and had named James as heir of Potter and Albus heir of Fleamont. As Delphi was the daughter of a married couple on her mother's side and her father was a bastard, she got her mother's inheritance as she was the only remaining direct line to house Black left.

"So you going to do a world tour?" Martha asked, "I would but I am going to uni to become a healer."

"Yes, I am I wish you could come with me, both of you."

"I wish I could, I am getting married." Rosemary said, "he is everything I could want in a man, you will come to the after?"

"I still cannot believe your parents are letting you elope." Delphi said.

"Either that or a huge wedding neither of us wants." Rosemary replied.

It had come as a shock but a good one when Rosemary had fallen into true love with Bartholomew Carrow, he was only two years older than her and was part of the good Carrow family, the evil Carrow twins did not count. He doted on Rosemary and though young it was clear they were meant for each other and were going to have a wonderful life. The train pulled into Kings Cross and Delphi got off. She bid her friends goodbye and got in line to Apparate home. Once done she walked up to the cozy three story Rosewood Cottage with attic and basement that she called home. It was a five bedroom four bath home and she loved it dearly. Her siblings poured out the backdoor and mobbed her.

"Delphi you are back!" Lily squealed.

"Sis so good to see you!" James said hugging her tight.

"I am glad you are home!" Albus said next.

"Sorry we were not at the station, the press this year." Ginny said hugging her. "They got wind of your inheritance and it was a chore to keep them off the platform, your dad will be here soon."

"Sorry about that." Delphi said.

"Don't be, you have nothing to be sorry about, just a few feathers will be ruffled but once you take over, well things will be much better." Ginny said, "I made your favorites."

Delphi walked into the house and smiled, she was so loved and cared for and knew she had lucked out in having the best parents ever. Harry came in clad in his Auror uniform, muggle style navy fatigues and grey dragonskin armor over this. He hung up his armor, gave everyone a hug and sat at the head of table. Everyone else took a seat a their spots, Ginny was at the foot of the table. Delphi smiled as the food was on the table courtesy of Kreacher. He was smiling at her and had really warmed up to her more than usual as she was going to be head of house Black. The meal started with a salad of fresh garden greens and tomatoes. Then roast beef roasted over a fire, jacket potatoes and summer squash were added and after a large treacle pie was served.

"So you looking forward to Hogwarts?" Delhi asked James.

"Yes, I want to be Gryffindor, like mum and dad, sorry sis." He said.

"That is okay, each house has it's good points." Delphi said, "I did not see much of the rivalries that you described mum dad."

"That is because the school is set up different." Ginny said.

"Good thing that." Harry replied. "And if you end up in Slytherin it is not a big deal, that is where your sister went."

"True, and she is fine, still speaks to snakes." James said smiling to show he was teasing.

"You all do now." Harry said, "I thought, well I guess I gained that somehow and passed it on."

"Yea, and the curse-breakers really want to see me with the." Delphi said, "I think I might join them."

She was very happy to be here with her wonderful family. Harry and Ginny knew she had been recruited by the unspeakables and was going to join them. The cover for that was she was going to be a curse breaker, like her uncle Bill. Instead she was going to be an unspeakable. It was only fitting as she would do great there. A few weeks later she did go and publically take over the head of house Black. Draco Malfoy was there and made it a point to show genuine support for the new head of Black house and offer his aid if needed. His mother was there as well but not Lucius, he was in the muggle world doing his duty there as required every summer. Delphi loved her live, her parents and the fact she was going to do good, not evil in life.

_No need to really go over Hogwarts years. She had a great time, only her family at this point knows that she is the biological daughter of Voldemort and Bellatrix. _

_Anyway, do review, that is really the only way I get paid._


	5. Meet Lady Black

Chapter Five:

Canterbury July 2015:

Five inches, that was how much Delphi had grown. Andromeda had warned her this was perfectly normal for many women in their family but she was still not prepared. Her aunt Andromeda knew exactly who she was the biological daughter of but she did not care. Delphi was like getting her sister back, the good sweet girl who had somehow gone very wrong along the way. Delphi had not, she was trained in the arts of war both magical and muggle but she was not one to go straight to hurting others. Now in a few short weeks she had gone from girl to woman and as a plus she was the same height and size of her aunt.

This was why she was a waiting room of the ancient church clad in one of her aunt's best robes. Her wedding robes in fact. These consisted of a gold silk long sleeved undress with skirts to the floor that had silver flowers worked all over. Over this she had a Tudor inspired velvet gown with short puffy sleeves with open panels to show of the white silk under. Her hair was done up and she had on silver slippers on her feet. A gold girdle was tied about her waist and on her head was a small tiara. She looked every bit the noble lady she was about to become. Anyone who was anyone in the magical world would be here, and it was allowed, the clergy knew about the magical world but did not interfere as long as they obeyed the law of the land and of God. Andromeda was clad in a gown of black velvet over a rose colored silk underdress and looked regal and beautiful.

"You are lovely my dear." Andromeda said, "Dora was married in these robes too, and they have brought happiness, I have Teddy and you and these fit you."

"Better than what Bellatrix wore, she was nothing more than a slut." Delphi said, "birth mother or no she was pure evil, I will bring house Black back to greatness."

"I know you will." Andromeda said placing a train of long blue velvet lined with gold silk, "you have taken to the lessons I have given you and what Phineas has told you too. Now it is your day, enjoy it."

"Thank you aunt Andy." Delphi said hugging her.

She walked out into the main part of the church and headed down the long Nave. On both sides witches and wizards stood clad in their very best. Their very best made the church look as if it had stepped back in time five hundred years in the best way. Though the robes and such were very Tudor in look, they were comfortable garments made to be seen in yes but to move with ease in. Delphi had eyes only for her father, clad in robes of maroon and green with the Potter crest on them he stood by a priest ready to officiate. This was an ancient ceremony and Delphi knew her lines well, this would be the last time she knelt before Harry as he transferred the title of lord Black to her. People would talk after this about who's child she was, but none would dare challenge her, that would be dangerous to do to a Lady of the house Black. She knelt and put her hands between Harry's. The oath was similar to those taken by nobles in ages past. Finally she rose and turned to everyone there.

"I Harry James Potter, head of the noble house of Potter, head of the noble house of Fleamont, head of house Evans, and former head of the noble house Black do transfer the headship to the lady Delphi Harriet Potter-Black. She shall have all rights duties and honor of that house."

"I Andromeda Tonks nee Black do vow to serve the new lady Black." Andromeda said.

"I accept my place as head of house Black." Delphi said, "and promise to be a good lady of that ancient house."

Draco was the first to congratulate her, he was now head of house Malfoy. His father was still alive but as he had disgraced himself so utterly but had in the end sort of fought against Voldemort, he had been forced to step down in place of his son. Draco had never taken the mark willingly, he had done it to save his family and his behavior in Hogwarts his last year had made him a hero. He had led the "blood squad" a group of junior death eaters that just wanted out. They headed 95% of all punishment and everyone of those "tortured" by them had never even been hurt. It was a great risk but Draco was sick of Voldemort and only wanted him dead, but as a marked follower he could not take him down himself.

"My lady Black." He said bowing to her.

"Lord Malfoy, a pleasure." Delphi said smiling at him, "how is your mother?"

"Well, she is here but feels it is not right for her to come to see you now." Draco said.

"She can come, and swear loyalty to me." Delphi replied.

Narcissa walked up and curtseyed low before Delphi. She was still so lovely herself, her blond hair piled on her head and clad in the house colors of house black, the blue and sliver that Delphi was in. The Malfoys colors were black and green which is what Draco was clad in. There would be talk, of course there would but Delphi was not going to let that get to her. She was the new lady Black and woe anyone who try to harm her or her family. Later that evening a ball was held and Delphi danced with many fine young men. Of course her favorite uncles came up, Fred stood by while George danced with her, Fred could walk but dancing was beyond him now though he did cheer on his brother.

"So how does it feel to be lady Black?" George asked.

"How does it feel to be lord Prewett?" Delphi countered.

"Well my brother and I split that, we refuse to do anything like that one over the other, twins thing." Said George, "reason why I got the ear I did."

"It looks exactly like Fred's" Delphi said looking at the well made muggle made ear George now wore, "you two still look alike."

"As we like it." George said, "you must cause mayhem, it simply would not do if you did not, your uncle Sirius might come and haunt you."

"That he would, but you know me, mayhem is not something I do." Delphi said.

This was not true, though it was hard to pin anything on her, Delphi had a pranking streak in her a mile wide. Oh she never, ever did anything harmful but many a time the great hall ended up purple, or Finch had come to his office to find letters stating he was a good caretaker (okay that was not a joke) that brought the old man to tears. In fact Delphi had won him over much as the twins had back in the day, he had cried not tears of joy when Umbridge said he could whip the boys but of grief, he was all talk no bite at all. That and the headmistress could only purse her lips and glare at Delphi who smiled so sweetly it was clear she was related to Sirius, and that in fact was the rumor, she was the love child of Sirius and Harry had agreed to adopt her. The math did not add up with her birth but then when did reason ever add up with magicals or the papers?

"Having a good evening lady Black?" Draco asked, Astoria now with him clad in a long gown of Green over a mint green underdress.

"Very, glad your father is not here." Delphi said, "I cannot stand the man."

"Well, he can be a bit, well he is my father, and I love him." Draco said, "still he made some unfortunate choices, at least he is learning now. I found some books, on muggles, maybe you know this, are mutants real?"

"Ah Marvel comics." Delphi said, "as far as I know, yes."

"They are, so those stories are real?"

"Mostly, there are some embellishments but yes, they are real." Delphi said, "most of the mutants are older, and professor X, well I have met him, he is good but scary, all that power and he uses it for good, but then mutants like us are shepherds. Or are suppose to be." Delphi replied.

"I see, that must have been interesting." Astoria, "is it really true what you did to Draco's dad?"

"I heard about the purple hair but cannot confirm or deny it" Delphi said.

Draco did his level best not to laugh, his father, well he loved him but he had got him into a horrible mess. Draco still felt it was his fault that Dumbledore died and visited the old headmaster's grave and portrait often. The headmaster had taken his own life to save two souls and Draco still felt he did not deserve that. It was why he now refused to allow the dark arts of any kind in the manor and had threatened his own father at wand point when he tried to stop him from emptying the manor of all dark things. Delphi made her way around her guests realizing a new chapter of her life had opened up and she was now one of the richest and most powerful women in all of the magical world.

_I had a friend who over the course of three weeks grew five inches. So that part was based on a real friend. As for Delphi as lady Black, Harry can do what he wants with what Sirius gave him and so he gave it to Delphi as he feels it is rightfully hers._

_Anyway do review please!_


	6. Fennel Hall

Chapter Six:

Kings Cross Station September 1st2015:

James was excited and nervous all at once. He was going to Hogwarts at last! His sister had told him all about it in her letters but to be going now was wicked! He was, like nearly every child here clad in their uniforms minus the robes. It made going to Hogwarts all the more real. He was wondering where his sister was when he heard a murmur and turned and grinned. Trust Delphi to know how to make an entrance. She was clad in jeans, heavy grey dragonskin boots and matching waistcoat, a leather jacket in brown with a green scarf. She had clearly rode her bike, a bike that had been her late uncle Sirius's here. It was clear she was turning out very much like him and that was not a bad thing at all. She grinned and walked up to James and gave him a high five instead of a hug. She wanted help his cool factor and that would do it.

"The bike is in my pocket, dad gave it to me, mum was not too pleased at first but then she knows I will be careful with it." Delphi said. "Brooms are far more dangerous, this bike, well not so much and follows the law as it was never a muggle bike to began with."

"How is that?" Draco said walking up, "aren't all motorcycles muggle?"

"Not Indian, they used to be, but now make magical bikes, all legal, just as cars that start out magical are alright but it is not alright to modify a muggle car."

"Your grandfather made that law." Astoria said, "clever of him, so there are companies that make magical cars and the like?"

"Oh yes, and the last lord Black invested in a few, I really am well off now and am going to change the world for the better." Delphi said grinning.

"You are going to give the world a heart attack lady Black." Augusta Longbottom said, "what are you wearing?"

"Riding clothes, my bike is in my bag." Delphi said. "Cedric and Carla starting this year then?"

"Yes, Neville has to get ready at the school so it is Hannah and I to see them off." Augusta replied. "They will love Hogwarts."

"Yes they will." Delphi said.

Harry walked over and nodded to Draco. They were not friends but they did work together and Draco was honestly trying. He would back Harry when there was a vote needed for some good project for the magical world and he had helped him capture several high level death eaters. They had call him a traitor, but he had cast that back at them, stating it was their fault several good and ancient families were gone as they did not care who they hurt. Draco had been very open on how he had been forced to join Voldemort to keep his parents alive and how he was nearly forced to kill Dumbledore. He was still very unhappy about that and called for the death penalty for any true death eater. He truly was trying his best to make up for what his family had done, the helping of moving and building a new St. Mungos right where Grimmauld Square had been proved that.

Finally it was time for the students to get on the train and depart. Delphi decided to really make her brother popular and took her bike from her satchel, enlarged it and hovered it slowly over the train. Then with a press of a few buttons she was invisible and silent and gone in a flash. She was going to visit Fennel Hall, the ancient seat of the Black family. She landed in a country lane and road slowly along a forest on both sides until she came out on park land and her first view of the estate. It was beautiful, built of grey stone and three stories tall not counting the attic with two wings and a beautiful garden out front. She saw an orchard and a village and was glad that there were villagers still on her land. She walked to the gates and pressed her hand on them, they felt warm and welcomed her in, she felt like she was home.

She put her bike back in her bag and walked up to the tall front doors and with a tap of her wand was in the house. She looked around the vast entry hall and smiled, it was so clean and bright and she knew who had to have a hand in this. She was right as Kreacher, dear ancient Kreacher forgot all protocol and ran and hugged her about her legs. He was sobbing with joy at serving a true lady Black and head of house no less! Harry really had to let the old fellow come, he was truly a good elf, the old evil townhome had warped and twisted him. Now he looked younger and was clad in livery of blue with matching cap. He bowed low to her his nose fairly touching the floor and stepped back. Delphi walked the house herself, she knew because of the wards where everything was, and finally ended up in the drawing room with tea spread before her.

"Kreacher could you go let my guests in please?" Delphi said, she did not need the wards to tell her who was at the door.

"At once my lady." Kreacher said bowing and going to the door.

"Now this is a place." Harry said walking in hands in the pockets of his jeans, "what wonderful work."

"Kreacher has Tilly and Mandy and Roper sir, fine children to help." Kreacher replied, "Winky has two more elves but not ready for work."

"Such a labor of love this house." Ginny said, "and so posh!"

"It is at that." Delphi said, "come, tea is waiting, the other children are at grandma's house?"

"Yea, she is spoiling them now." Harry said grinning and taking a seat.

The tea was a good tea, there were cunning little chocolate covered chocolate cakes with fruit filling, there were potted shrimp sandwiches and cucumber and chicken salad sandwiches. There was a boiled egg for each and fruit in season on the table grown here on the grounds. The tea was rounded out by treacle tart, Harry and Delphi's favorite. While the family ate and drank the good tea they took in the drawing room which was in pure Rococo fashion. Pale blue silk walls, white painted wood furniture with silk cushions in pale pinks, yellows blues and greens. The floor was stone and was covered with expensive rugs and the fireplace had centaurs on each side. The curtains at the windows were heavy velvet and were done in blue and over the fireplace was a picture of Phinius Black.

"So what will you do as the new lady Black?" Ginny asked Delphi.

"Oh a little of this and a little of that, bending shaking where needed." Delphi replied, "this world still needs some shaking up."

"I agree, just don't do anything too drastic." Harry said.

"Well if the ministry really annoys me, I might turn it pink." Delphi said.

"You don't like pink, oh that is my clever girl!" Ginny said, "no-one would suspect you then."

Delphi grinned, she knew at her age she could not do much. But in a few years when she turned twenty one she would be able to run for a seat on the Wizengamot. There were fifty seats and now public elections were head to vote in who would be on it. One was elected for a term of seven years and could run two times in a row, be off the legal body for seven years and run again. One was allowed five times to run in their life, that was the parliament side of the Wizengamot. The other side was the seven judges and was newer. These judges would study magical law and hear the high cases, and confer on them. Delphi did not want to be a judge, she wanted to be minister one day and was going to have to work for that. Still that was years away at this point and she was going to study and work hard.

She had a masters already in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Defense was well on her way to one in Ancient Runes and in Arthmancy. These were needed to be a curse breaker, that was her cover story, the reality that only her mum and dad knew was that she had already been recruited by the unspeakable department. It was Rookwood who had recruited her. He had never been a traitor, never had betrayed the department, in fact one who joined could not. He had led Voldemort to believe he had entered the very heart of the department when all he had done was entered the outer rooms. Yes Rookwood had spent years in Azkaban but he had managed to neutralize the Dementors. Who knew that one had to actually willingly live among them to learn their secrets? The knowledge of the island was now carefully hidden in the department. Delphi had a wonderful life, and to her it was just getting that much better each day. She smiled at her parents and took the last slice of treacle tart her father slid over to her.

_So yes, Delphi is going to be a wonderful head of house Black. If you do not know what Rococo style is, it is amazing, best to look it up. I wanted a house that was lighter and very different from Grimmuald place._

_Anyway, please review, it is how I get paid._


	7. Paris and A Malfoy

Chapter Seven:

Paris, France, August 2017:

The young woman ran over the roof tops of the ancient city and leaped through the air soaring over several buildings before landing on Notre Dame. This was impressive as no ordinary human could do what she had done, and of course she was no ordinary human. She was Delphi Potter, a warrior lady and not one to mess with. Right now the wizard she was after had done some really horrible things and she was going to take him down. He would live, for death was too good for him now. She summoned his wand and walked calmly up to him over the ancient roof. He backed up terrified at the sight before him. Delphi was not clad in robes, she was in urban fatigues in urban print with dragonskin armor. The grey and dark blue helped her blend into the night and what with the very muggle way she was dressed with her face hidden by a ski mask and helmet on her head, the wizard had no idea who he was dealing with.

"You have been very wicked." Delphi said walking up to him, "what did you hope to prove by what you did?"

"Power."

"Oh, yes power, let's hurt the innocent so that I can be powerful." Delphi mocked him, "yet in the end you will still be empty and evil inside."

"Going to kill me?" The wizard snarled, a wizard she recognized as a Nott.

"No, much worse, taking you back to England with me."

She grabbed him and turning on seeing French Aurors tossed them a letter, one grabbed it, bowed and nodded. She took out her portkey and the two were gone in a flash. They ended up in the ministry where she bound Nott and all but threw him at the Aurors. She was an unspeakable and a bounty hunter and so she could walk in and out at her leisure. She did just that and took the small bag of gold that was her reward for this capture. In the bag were 5,000 galleons, not bad for a nights work. She headed out to the small flat she had in SoHo (not cheap but she did not care as she was not paying for it). She removed her helmet, armor, gloves and mask putting them away carefully and put her jacket over a chair. She now had purple hair that was tied in a long plait, she was tanned and hand a woman's athletic body. She had her wand out at once pointed at someone seated in her armchair.

"One would think you would learn to knock." Delphi said wand pointed at the elder Malfoy.

"A good night hunting my lady?" Malfoy replied.

"Stop calling me that." Delphi said walking to her small but well stocked kitchen grabbing a Coke Zero ™ from the fridge. "I would offer you one but I don't like you."

"You are related to my former master, forgive me if I am not interested in you." Lucius said.

"One I am not going to be a dark lady and two though you are a good looking man I am a virgin and not interested in being your consort." Delphi said, "if I marry then I will no longer be a virgin but now, now I have so much power, the right kind."

She turned and looked at the senior Malfoy. He was still very good looking, his long blond hair was still that slivery blond and it was down not tied back like he normally had it in the muggle world. He was clad in an expensive muggle suit in black with a green and silver tie and looked very relaxed. Draco was good looking, but he could not pull off his father's well, sexy danger. Delphi took a few deep breaths to not punch this man and took a seat on her couch. She had loved Hogwarts, had so many friends and family there except for Malfoy. He had found out who she was early on and though not able to say anything he acted subservient to her. It was due to the dark mark and vows to Voldemort but it did not make her happy, at all. She was his mistress and she hated that, she could command all the death eaters and she did not want that. Yet she could find them too, and that was how she got Nott, he knew of her, all the death eaters did but they could not attack her directly. It was why Severus Snape had not grabbed a very muggle firearm and offed Voldemort himself.

"My lady…"

"Will you stop calling me that?" Delphi said, "please just don't."

"I cannot help it, I am bound to your blood, Draco is not strongly bound, he took the mark to save us, I did so willingly the first time. That makes the difference…"

"I am not him or her, I have their blood but I am not going to be your dark lady, understand?"

"Yes, I never expect you to be." Malfoy said, "I would rather you did not. I do like not being tortured you know."

"I know, you need help?" Delphi asked, every few years the wounds given him by Voldemort came back and she was the only one who could heal him, "let's get this over with."

"Please do, and Narcissa sends her good will, you really should connect with her." Lucius said.

"It's hard, I really don't know what to say to her, she is so kind and nice and I don't trust her, or you." Delphi said "you wish I were dark."

"Yes, but you are not." Lucius said.

He removed his coat and tie and took off his shirt and removed the tee shirt under it. It was spelled to keep anyone from seeing the wounds given to him by Voldemort so long ago. Delphi waved her wand and the wounds sealed up leaving his back whole again. He slipped his shirt back on and took out a glass and bottle from thin air and pour himself a drink. He was still in wonderfully good shape and looked so good standing there his chest bare, and Delphi was inches away from punching him. She slammed down her can and with a wave of her wand his shirt was buttoned and her hair was now black as were her eyes, in fact she looked exactly like her mother at that moment.

"What's the matter? Baby Lucy not like it when I do this?" She said sounding like her mother, she was not a full meta like her aunt had been but she was able to change to look like close family and change her hair. "It bitty Lucy can't stay faithful to his wife."

"That is not fair, I was…"

"I know what you were doing." Delphi snapped back to her normal looks, "and I am not impressed."

"Well, you are more honorable than the dark lord ever was."

"Yes, but he never could be honorable, he was a liar, a thief and murdered his own family." Delphi said, "I have the unfortunate misfortune, of sharing his blood. Well that is not all bad, his muggle father was fine enough."

"Muggles are too powerful for us to defeat now." Malfoy said, "perhaps we could work with them to create…"

"No, no new world order, get out of my sight before I turn you into something unpleasant!" Delphi said.

Malfoy bowed and left knowing full well not to stick around when Delphi got upset. She had never tortured him but he had spent an afternoon as a ferret. That had been most unpleasant indeed and he did not want to repeat that. He arrived home and found Delphi was not done with him, Draco had a mirror and closed it as his father came in. Draco did not look amused, but then he was lord Malfoy and amusement never really came with that title.

"Father, why must you antagonize lady Black?" Draco asked.

"Oh she is lady Black to you is she?" Lucius replied.

"Yes, because I am not treating her like she is a dark lady like you do." Draco shot back.

"Draco, think of the children." Astoria said.

"Drawing room now." Draco said and Lucius followed him closing the heavily spelled door behind him. "Everything is your fault."

"Excuse me?" Lucius said, "my fault?"

"The dark lord, you forced me to join him because of your actions. You forced me to bow to that foul thing and you have not learned a thing! Oh you claim to see the muggle as far more powerful than we, but you don't believe it, you think just enough power will do the trick."

"So you are a muggle lover now too are you?" Lucius replied.

"I understand them far more than you seem to." Draco said ice in his voice, "I know the Malfoys are suppose to be superior but tell me father how groveling at the feet of a half blood bastard helped us exactly? You are stripped of all title, I am the lord Malfoy and am still treated with suspicion as well I should be. What have you learned?"

"That I was wrong, but she is going to change the world. I know this." Lucius said, "I must remain close."

"She will change it for the better, not how you want it changed." Draco replied. "I don't know if you have learned father, I have and will do all I can to make the world a better place, even work with muggleborn, as I have."

This was true, Draco had worked with muggleborns, he had created a book that told them how to act and behave in the new world they were in. He still felt that those raised in the magical world had the advantage and rightly so. But no more did he think muggleborns should be excluded from the magical world. He was lord Malfoy and had to adapt to this new world to stay near the top after all.

_So yes, Delphi is a warrior. She has spent years, and I mean years of her life learning how to be a warrior. She has to train constantly and though I do not show it here, she is in training much of the time when she is not fighting evil, learning how to be lady Black and preparing for entering the political realm. As for the shifting abilities, I don't see them as rare as JKR shows them. I would think at least half could at least change hair length or color as it suited them._

_Anyway, do review please._


	8. Professor Black

Chapter Eight:

Hogwarts September 1st2017:

Delphi was going to really give Albus a heart attack when she was introduced. She was going to help teach defense this year as there had been rumors of something dark coming and she needed to be there to see that her family was safe. She would teach the muggle defense which she was good at. Though she was not as good as Fleur who was able to knock her down in every training they ever had. There was a reason she was a Triwizard champion and why she was feared to this day. Delphi had chose robes in emerald green and had changed her hair back to black, she felt purple hair was not the way to go as a professor. She grinned as Albus got sorted to Slytherin and walked to his new table with his new friend Scorpios. Finally she decided to make her entrance as McGonagall introduced her.

"And I would be pleased to introduce our new muggle defense professor, professor Delphi Potter Black." McGonagall said watching as Delphi glided up to the front of the room, "welcome professor Black."

"Thank you headmistress, I will make this short. I am going to have so much fun!" Delphi said smiling wickedly.

"Yes well, dinner is served!" McGonagall said primly.

It was and it was as grand a Hogwarts feast as any Delphi remembered. She sat by Flitwick and chattered on with him in French. It was very common for most magicals to speak at least two other languages so this was normal. Hagrid spoke French better than his native English, but then he was proud of his working class roots from his father's side and so he had always refused proper English. His hair and beard were still dark but he had taken to tying back his hair and braiding his beard. He was clad much the same as he always had but he now had a staff that he used instead of a wand. She watched as James walked over to the Slytherin table and spoke to Albus who lit up at James words and then he nodded fast as James no doubt reminded him of who was teaching here this year.

The very first day of teaching was with the first years. This was not a hard class as the first years were willing and eager to learn. Most had not had any martial arts training and so the basics had to be taught. However there were a few that had, like Albus and to her surprise Scorpius. They would help her out and she was glad to have that help both boys it turned out were patient and good teachers in their own right. Albus seemed calmer than in the summer and she knew it had to do with the letter her uncle Ron wrote him. Whatever Ron had said to him had made Albus happy and he had written back, Delphi was not going to pry into what he had said but she knew he did not hate Slytherins anymore. That first lesson cemented her place in Hogwarts and made her a beloved professor in Hogwarts.

The years passed all too fast after this, the blend of students, teaching and other things and five years were gone by and Albus was growing into a fine young man. Yet Delphi knew he was hurting as he had said some unkind things to their dad and had stormed out to come back to Hogwarts right after Christmas. She knew he felt awkward at times, Merlin she felt the same way. This was why she was headed to the chapel of Hogwarts, a Gothic space made for worship and holding an organ saved from the rampage of Henry VIII as he dismantled one abbey after another. It was not a large organ, only having two keyboards and the pedal organ, but it had plenty of stops. She walked in and heard Albus practicing, either him or Scorpius, they were like brothers and even James had taken Scorpius under his wing, Alice was busy getting ready to get married to a Martin Stone as soon as she graduated and so was not around much.

Delphi walked up and smiled as she saw James here with his best friend Frank Jr. This was Neville and Hannah's eldest child. They were watching Albus and when Albus started to play Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D minor. It was clear he had been listening to his lessons as he used the chapel as part of his instrument. Scorpius helped him with the stops and James just stood and watched his baby brother play. It was then Delphi saw Lily, who was a far better player of the organ than Albus but he needed this now, he needed to feel the music and not think on what he had said and done. The Potter family was musical, Harry played piano (he had learned from Mrs. Figg) Ginny and her family sang, James played lute and both Albus and Lily played organ. Delphi sang and played drums. When Albus was done Delphi smiled, she loved Bach and loved it when one played his music correctly.

"Walk with me Albus." Delphi said.

"You professor or sister now?" He asked.

"Sister, let's take a walk, I just need to talk to you, I talked to James, and Lily, your turn, eldest child privilege."

They walked heading out of the chapel, down the hall and up to the Astronomy tower, they did not go outside, it was far too cold but they found a room here and took a seat looking out over the vast grounds. It was private here and here Delphi could talk with Albus. She knew what he was feeling, of all the children he felt the darkness as much as she did. She knew this and felt for him, he was scared and even his best friend had a hard time getting to him. Scorpius was not even dark, he was so light his father commented on it. In fact he was studying to become a healer and Draco had mixed feelings but was accepting of it. Delphi started to talk, to talk about her fears, and how she was scared she would end up not like her parents but like those who gave birth to her. She told Albus every fear she had and that she felt she would never be good due to the taint within.

"But you are good!" Albus said, "you have never done those things they did and mum and dad love you."

"Yes I know, and they love you too." Delphi said.

"I hurt them and I don't know how to fix that!" Albus said.

"More like worried them, you know they understand the darkness, they lived it, look what dad was, and mum, the diary, yes they understand it. Talk with them, I know it is hard as a teen but talk to them. You will be surprised at how much they know you already and love and understand."

"I guess I should write a letter." Albus said.

"You could."

"Should we go back and stop Lily from playing Thunderstruck on the organ?" Albus said.

"No, its funny when she does that." Delphi replied, "now mum and dad are not the only ones you can talk to, I am here."

"Yea, but the other kids will talk."

"I am not the only family teaching here their own siblings or kids you know." Delphi said, "I have never favored you in class."

"No you are mean to me." Albus said.

"Pass for now, but once we leave this room I am professor Black again."

"Yes professor." Albus said.

"Oh and if you ever prank me again here at school I will be very put out." Delphi said getting Albus to pale, "I wont even tell mum and dad."

"Yes ma'am." Albus said.

Later Delphi got a wall mirror call from Harry who was happy she had spoke to Albus. Ginny was there too and they had some bad news. At the home of the Nott family they had found a time turner, one that could go back years and Harry wanted her to come home as they had something to tell her that he hoped she would not take badly. It was then Delphi knew, knew what Harry and Ginny had done all those years ago, knew they had gone back in time.

"It's time you read the letter, a letter written for you." Harry said, "we only could read the part for us, and we will do what it says, but you need to come home and claim the other part."

_So yes, time travel was used and this is the future as it should be. What will the letter say? Yes when done properly Thunderstruck on pipe organ is amazing, you need someone who can do it right otherwise it is just a bunch of noise. No that person is not me, I can barely sing and I have never so much as touched an organ in my life._

_Anyway, do review please._


	9. The Letter

Chapter Nine:

January 2nd 2022 Rosewood Cottage:

Delphi headed home to her parents, it was the weekend and she was curious as to what her parents had for her. She came into the house and found them in the library. This was a popular spot for the family to be in, and it put her at ease. So many good memories were here, of a loving family, of how she was treated as family her whole life. How her parents understood and got her. She took a seat on her favorite wing back chair and saw her parents in front of her, on a small table was a letter.

"When I found you, I had done so via a letter." Harry began.

"Yes, I know that part." Delphi said, "someone gave you the letter but you could not tell me until the time was right."

"No we could not." Ginny said, "you see we did not believe it until we got it."

"Read the letter, it will explain things to you. " Harry said.

Delphi sat down and started to read.

_Dear Delphi,_

_When you were born you were born to two people who were not capable of love. Tom Marvolo Riddle had been loved by Mrs. Cole at the orphanage he had grown up in, it was poor but she had a big heart and perhaps it was why she drank to help with the pain. Bellatrix Black was raised in a proud but loving pureblood home. Neither should have become what they did. However they did because they cared more for watching the world burn than doing what was right. They had been loved but could not love in return._

_Both suffered for their evil ways, Bellatrix was locked up when her master was vanquished the first time. She tortured two innocent people and for good measure tortured their infant son to end up in Azkaban. Once he came back and she gained her freedom, they had you. You are not only the blood daughter of Voldemort but also of Harry Potter as his blood was used in the ritual to bring the monster back. So in theory you have two birth fathers, but only one counts, that is Harry. Bellatrix may have birthed you but your mother is Ginny._

_This leads to what was found two days ago and was planted so it would be found exactly when it needed to be. You see I am a Harry from a different future, one where you were not raised with love but with contempt and hate. You killed and tortured others because you did not know better. I could not change the mind of the world about you, and you were so damaged at that time, so I instead went back in time with your mother with a now destroyed time turner to make the only good change I could, I made sure my past self got letters, one to find you and one for you to read today. I do hope you have a good life and I know you were raised right. _

_Your Loving Future Father and Mother._

Delphi sat back, they had come back for her. After what her potential future self had done. They had gone back to see her raised and she was humbled by that. She got up and hugged both fiercely. They had taken in the daughter of a death eater and her master, a child that in the future could have destroyed the world and raised her as a daughter. They loved her, dearly and she found she was weeping tears of joy. She had seen things as an unspeakable but nothing like this. This was amazing, and she was very happy with how things were turning out.

"You went back for me." Delphi said, "after all I did."

"We helped you not go down that path." Harry said.

"But you chose from a young age to never trod the path of darkness." Ginny replied.

"You did not know that, you took a big chance on me." Delphi replied.

"Of course, you are my daughter." Harry grinned, "I could not abandon you."

"Nor could I." Ginny said "you are and always will be my daughter."

"I love you guys, I really do." Delphi said.

She realized she was so lucky and listened to the tale of the time turner. It did not change time, not really, it showed what a future could be doing certain things. Only when the right thing was done did time change so to speak. The only change that could be done was Delphi being rescued and raised right in this case. As she was brooding on this, Dobbin, came in with tea and laid it out. He was one of Kreacher and Winky's little elves and was a happy and healthy male. In fact ever since freeing house elves, the house elves were taller, around three feet instead of two and some were three and a half feet tall.

"There is a prophecy about me, you wonder why I am teaching at Hogwarts?" Delphi asked.

"Yes, and we know it, you are already fulfilled it." Harry said.

"How?" Delphi replied, "how have I done so?"

"You have taken on the Black title, and by you actions including teaching are turning it back to the light and away from the dark it used to fight." Ginny said, "there is a reason why Black blood shows up in so many families."

"My teaching has helped, I am teaching King's daughter to take over, she is scary but loves the children. I can't teach forever and only took the post as I felt there were bad things coming."

"You were right to." Harry replied, "and you have helped a lot and are fulfilling the prophecy, this one is a life long one for you, better than what I got stuck with."

"Agreed." Ginny said, "you get the fun one."

Delphi grinned and reached over to snag the last piece of treacle tart, which Harry let her have. It was his favorite dessert and hers too and he nearly always let her have the last slice. She supposed she was a bit spoiled but then her parents loved her and cared enough to go back in time to see she was raised right, by them. She was the daughter of Voldemort and Bellatrix and really they had every right to not raise her. Or raise her and let her know she was as wicked as they, but they hadn't done that. They loved her and treated her as the daughter she was. She knew who her birth parents were but really, that did not matter to her. Not when her real parents were seated across from her and her dad had just gave her the last slice of treacle tart.

_So yes, I used the time turner here, and to me this is the best use of it. Go back and rescue her, have her raised by Harry. Harry has a big heart and I don't see him wanting a child hurt, even one that was of his enemy. The cycle of hate has to be broken and it was. _

_Anyway, do review please, only way I get paid._


	10. Quantum Theory

Chapter Nine:

Hogwarts Infirmary January 15, 2022:

Delphi was not happy, she was not hurt but Lucius was, again. This time he required a stay in the Hogwarts infirmary as the wounds were worse than before. This happened every few years and she still did not like healing him or being around him. He was not a pervert, at least not to her, but it was little things he did. Such as now, now he was seated clad only in a pair of black silk pajama bottoms talking with Narcissa. Delphi was not happy with either, Narcissa was her aunt and had not taken her in, why?

"You want to know why I did not take you in?" Narcissa said at the look Delphi was giving her. "For your safety and with the dark lord, I knew of the ritual and Harry Potter legally had a far more binding claim. You were not meant to stay where you were put, I only did what I did to save your life, thank Merlin you never did."

"You still did not want me, and I think I know why, I am the biological daughter of V-"

"No you are the biological daughter of my sister, but not him, your father is Harry Potter and that is how I intend on it staying."

"She is the daughter of my former master, that cannot be denied." Lucius replied, "how else can she heal me? How else are those marked know of her?"

"They know of me, how was sending me away going to help?"

"The dark lord used the manor as his last place of residence. It would be the first place those who knew of you would look. I sent to you to one who hated the dark lord to raise you."

"She would have hated me you know." Delphi replied, "no matter, I was found by my father and mother and am happy. Even if Voldemort and Bellatrix came back, I would not go to them, they are not my parents."

"As it should be, and really, you don't have any Riddle in you, well not enough to count. The ritual the dark lord used to come back used far more blood of Harry Potter than bone of his father." Narcissa said looking amused, "that was part of the reason you could defeat him, he was bound to your father by a life debt and when he shot the killing curse at your father, well your father was able to come back as long as the dark lord was on the earth, and it was only a matter of time before the dark lord fell."

"You saved my father." Delphi said.

"I did and would do it again, I do not like his politics much of the time, but he did not deserve to be treated how he was either by the dark lord or Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore was a great man, though his portrait agrees with you." Delphi said, "I an understand why you never even visited, that had to be hard for you, I am your niece by blood."

"Yes but you have a family, and a far better one than I could have been for you." Narcissa replied, "Lucius do put some clothes on, I don't care how good a shape you are in."

"We are all family here."

"You are the family whore." Delphi shot at him.

Lucius' eyes went wide at the insult and he looked ready to get angry. Instead he went behind a dressing screen and after a few moments came out clad in his teaching robes, which were one of his most expensive muggle suits with his masters robes in muggle studies over them. This too was required for him to stay free, he had to dress as a muggle teaching in addition to living in the muggle world during the summer. It was better than Azkaban and with his cunning he had made muggle studies one of the best classes around and made money off his time in the muggle world. He had Harry Potter to thank for this arrangement and really, it kept him alive as other death eaters saw this as a far worse punishment. At least his son and grand children were safe.

Later that day Narcissa headed to Delphi's office. She saw her working at her computer, something that was new in the magical world. Personal phones, Televisions, even computers were forbidden to the students and even at home parents severely limited the time their children were exposed. Computers and the like did work in magical spaces just fine, it was the old order that claimed they did not. In fact the old order viewed muggle technology much the same way muggles had viewed magicals at one time. Yet now there were signs that both worlds could live together though the magical culture was dominate in magical circles, and children raised in the magical world learned about it from a very young age.

That was neither here or there for the moment, as Delphi sighed, got up and walked to a chalkboard that had equations scattered all over it. She went and sat down and sighed, she was good at Athrimancy, most of her class had been but this, this was different. She turned to another young man, only a year or so older than her with dark red hair and blue eyes. This was Evan Jigger, the youngest son in that ancient family. He walked up to the board and added a few things but Delphi was still lost, she could fight, knew several languages and was a professor at Hogwarts with masteries under her belt but quantum physics was giving her a headache. She did not understand how it effected reality and how magic was really people, animals and plants connecting to it more than others.

"Your theory is sound, but I still don't understand." Delphi said, "but I still can't see how this works."

"It does and it proves magic is not magic at all, we are just born with an ability to tap into the quantum realm if you will far more closely than anything else." Evan replied, "look, there is still morality for even on the quantum level there are things you should not do, the law of good and evil are even there, but we have an ability to tap into this power, some more than others."

"Like headmaster Dumbledore." Narcissa said, "I like this theory, I never thought I would say that but I have always been curious as to why we can do what we do. If it is just about tapping into the quantum realm, to me that makes since."

"This is science, you like science?" Delphi asked.

"I do, ever since I learned the muggles had tapped into alchemy and split an atom, well I wanted to learn what the world was about. So while I was under house arrest I studied and learned and I find this fascinating." Narcissa replied, "what we do is subconscious in a way, and we do learn to manipulate this in a way that bends reality."

"Very good, ten points to Slytherin." McGonagall said walking up, "all this learning, I was going to retire but I see so many wishing to learn I could not walk away, and yes the quantum realm is where we get our powers, Albus and I would talk of this, Albus would talk to Einstein too."

This did not surprise Delphi, though Einstein was not a magical, he would have known some who were. There were many magical people who studied muggle science, but not splitting the atom, they drew the line at that. Many unspeakables were scientists themselves. Delphi was not one and that was okay, she had done other things as an unspeakable, mostly as a curse breaker. She smiled, life was far better than she ever could hope and things could have gone very differently for her if her parents had not done what they did. Now she was teaching at Hogwarts and having a wonderful conversation about quantum physics and though she did not understand she was enjoying herself.

_So yes, Narcissa knows and Delphi is not upset. Lucius is not trying to hit on her, he is a peacock and has a fine form and well likes to strut around shirtless if he can get away with it. He has been a very bad man and the punishment Harry came up with was perfect, now Lucius is learning to use his influence for good not evil and others know not to cross Harry as well, he will get creative._

_Anyway, do review please!_


	11. Wedded Bliss

Chapter Eleven:

Canterbury June 24 2024:

It was a bright summer's day in England, the sun was out and it was nether too hot or too cold. Delphi was very happy, she was getting married. As she was the head of house Black, she would marry a younger son. What was more she was in love with the man she had chosen, Evan Jigger. He was a kind man, a smart man and every bit as strong as she was. He would add to the house of Black and, what was more, he was not a pureblood, his mother was muggleborn and so between her and him they would have strong magical children. They should have brought in enough fresh blood for that and hopefully traits that had been in the Black family would make a comeback. Some had with Delphi, she could change her hair color to any color she wanted and some facial features to look exactly like her birth mother. She hoped to have a full metamoprhagus in the family.

The ceremony would take place in the ancient cathedral here, much as her being vested as lady Black had been. She was clad in simple white robes, as were all who had been married before. It was a magical custom that went back centuries and here, the robes were all simple bleached wool shapeless long robes that both the bride and groom wore. It was a tradition that had fallen by the wayside but was being brought back. They walked to the alter to the songs of human voices, the great organ was not in use, in ages past this kind of ceremony might take place outside, but as most were Christian in the magical world, it took place in the ancient cathedral. The priest was the same that had married so many of those Delphi loved before and now it was her turn to be wed. She knelt before the alter with Evan ready to take her vows.

"We are gathered here to witness the union of Lady Delphi Harriet Potter Black to Evan Oakwood Jigger before God and these witnesses, if any object, say so now." No one did, and he continued "this union is a holy one you will walk in unity from this day forward, in sickness and health and in all good times and hard times and be each other's helpmate. Lady Delphi Harriet Potter Black, do you take Evan Oakwood Jigger as your lawful husband, to honor and love, to be by his side in sickness and health in the good times and bad and never abandon him?"

"I do."

"Do you Evan Oakwood Jigger agree to take Lady Delphi Harriett Potter Black as your lawful wife, to honor and love, to be by her side in sickness and health, in the good times and the bad and never abandon her?"

"I do."

"Do you Evan Oakwood Jigger now swear fidelity to house Black, to recognize your wife as the head of house Black and to honor the role she must play as head of the ancient and noble house Black?"

"I do."

"Do you willingly allow any children of this union to bear the name of your wife's house, that of the house Black and not of the house Jigger?"

"I do."

you accept being of house Black yourself and not house Jigger from this day forward?"

"I do."

"Lady Black if you wish you may rise." The minister said and Delphi said, "you may knight your husband now."

"Evan Oakwood Jigger, by the power of the peerage and the power of the ancient and noble house of Black, I lady Delphi Harriett Potter Black do knight you and raise you to the rank of knight, you shall be known as sir Evan Oakwood Jigger, vassal of house Black."

"I swear my fidelity to your house my lady Black, I swear my wand, my honor and my life to the ancient and noble house of Black."

"Rise sir Jigger." Evan rose, "most noble guests here are the lady Black and sir Jigger newly married."

The two turned and if it was custom for the magical world, the bells would be ringing. Yet that would draw questions for one and two it was meant to be a solemn occasion. Everyone cheered and as the couple walked down the isle, flower petals and seeds were thrown as good luck charms. They walked on and out of the church, which was closed to muggles today and even if they had seen the wedding party they would have thought of it as some sort of reenactment. The portkeys were activated, everyone was able to changed to their best clothes and head over to the Weasley lands as this was where the party was going to take place. Molly was at the head of the festivities as she was most happy hosting and it was a grand party.

Everyone had a good time, the children were allowed to be at the reception for an hour, then they were whisked off to their own entertainment while the adults party got into full swing. Dudley was playing bartender and was very good at mixing drinks though he never drank himself. Fred and George set up fireworks while Harry and Ginny greeted all the well-wishers for their daughter. The Jiggers were just happy that the Black family was back as were several other families. The Blacks had been one of the largest and grandest families in their day and had been one of the ones to fight the dark before they fell. Now hope rose with the new head of house Black lady Delphi as she liked to be called in formal situations. Delphi was clad in blue robes, the same ones she had been made lady Black in fact. Evan was clad in Tudor style robes in the same colors.

"You look lovely my lady." Evan said.

"Thank you, you are very handsome, sir." Delphi replied.

"Are you happy my love?" He asked.

"I am very happy." Delphi replied.

They danced the evening away and had a very good time. Everyone did, the love and laughter that could be felt was like a warm blanket. Delphi was loved, wanted and most important the lady of a great house. What would have happened had her parents not gone back with that letter? Yet they had, and even with what her future self had done, they had done their best to rescue her. The time turner they had used, Delphi herself had destroyed. They had even given her a choice to go back and see her birth parents but Delphi did no need to do that, her parents were Harry and Ginny and nothing would ever change that. She had a good life, and it was only going to get better from here on out.

_So there is Delphi married to the youngest son of a prominent family. Instead of a dark and dreary life, she has love and a family who cares deeply about her. She is lady Black and will turn that house around._

_Anyway, do review please._


End file.
